The present invention relates to communication monitoring, and more specifically, to communication monitoring based on sentiment.
Modern communication is very easy to send by many different technologies. Communication may include email messages, instant messaging messages, social media posts, etc.
Frequently, a communication is sent which the sender may regret. The sender may regret the communication immediately, on reflection of the content, on receipt of a response, etc.
People can be very emotional at the time they see a malicious, hurtful, or unpleasant message against them, and they may react immediately by fighting back with a defensive or offensive response. However, if they tried to calm down for a while and reflected they may decide not to send this defensive or offensive communication.
If a sender overreacts and sends a rude or blunt communication, this could cause a business or relationship impact.
A negative communication may be particularly harmful if sent to a recipient with whom the sender already has a strained or difficult relationship.
People often regret sending or responding immediately to communications, especially if they have had a previously bad relationship with the recipient.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.